


Don't you love me now?

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Sakurai Sho is a very popular journalist and reporter. His newest job is to interview the mysterious author "Murasaki", whose identity is completely unknown to the public. As a big fan, Sho is very excited, but he never expected to meet an old acquaintance again...(the summary sucks but that's basically it XD)





	

With a tired but satisfied smile on his face, Sho entered the plane that would bring him home again. He had successfully finished another job, and he needed some well-deserved rest. He had been travelling around the world for a bit more than 10 years as a reporter, covering important cultural events for a weekly TV program. The audiences loved “Sho’s world corner”, and they always gave him great feedback. At 35, Sakurai Sho was a prominent figure in the journalistic world, writing a lot of articles on diverse subjects, appearing on TV and sharing random facts on his very popular blog.

“Excuse me sir… Sakurai-san…” He was woken up by a flight attendant, who was smiling timidly at him. “You have to straighten your seat and buckle your seatbelt. I… I watched all your reports and … I really love… all your work!”

“Thank you very much! It’s thanks to people like you that I’m still able to do what I do!”

The young woman was very excited, and after a very fast selfie, she reluctantly left his side to help other passengers. Sakurai was very close to his fans, always answering their mails and mentions on social media. He was very friendly with every person who spoke to him directly, and that’s what made him even more popular.

After collecting his luggage, he went towards the exit of Narita Airport, where he was greeted by his very excited overenthusiastic best friend, Aiba Masaki. They had known each other since kindergarten, and they were still very close to this day. Aiba had taken over the family business, managing a Chinese restaurant in Chiba with his wife, Rebecca. They had an adorable 5-year-old daughter, Saya, and soon, her brother Keita would be born.

“So how’s Becky? And Sa-chan?” They were in Aiba’s car, and he was driving them to the journalist’s apartment.

“She’s beautiful with her big round belly, even though she can be quite scary sometimes. She’s 8 months pregnant, and she does her killing glare at me every time I tell her to rest! Saya is really happy to have a little brother. She keeps asking a lot of questions, and her excitement is difficult to handle sometimes!”

Sho laughed and threw a knowing look at his friend.

“I wonder where she got the whole excited behavior from. You were practically a storm when we were younger. You still are, sometimes!”

“Well she is similar to me in terms of personality, but she looks exactly like Becky!”

“That’s true. Sa-chan is practically a copy of young Becky. Seeing my adorable goddaughter makes me think of the times when the 3 of us used to play in the park together. She wanted to be the queen and us her servants!”

“Well… I eventually became her one and only prince! I’m still waiting for you to find yours. Prince or princess.”

Sho was bisexual, and even though he was very private about his love life on social media, he always showed his support to the LGBTQ community, participating in prides if he didn’t have too much work. He hadn’t always been like this though. Born in an elite family, he was educated in a very strict environment, and he had followed the path that his father had traced for him, from private schools to studying a major that he didn’t like at all. After graduating in economics from Keio University, Sho decided to leave home and study journalism. His parents weren’t very happy with his choices, but they continued supporting him financially. Now they were big fans of his, never missing any report, and giving him compliments on his articles. They even reacted to his coming out way better than what he had expected – his siblings had been very helpful in that matter.

“I still haven’t found the one, but I’m very happy with my life as it is right now. But tell me, what are we going to eat tonight? I’m starving!”

The two friends continued discussing their evening plan – Aiba was going to sleep at Sakurai’s place, in Akasaka. They eventually bought some takeout food and beers from the nearest conbini. Sho went to sleep that night with a very good mood and a full tummy, after telling various stories about his trip to the other man and showing him a lot of pictures.

 

* * *

 

“Hello Sakurai-san. You may not remember me, but I’m Ninomiya Kazunari, editor in J-storm.”

“I didn’t forget you Ninomiya-san! You’re Ohno-san’s boyfriend.”

Ohno Satoshi was a well-known artist, and he had made a report of his latest exhibition the previous year.

“Yes… well more like husband now, but that’s not important. And please, no Ninomiya-san! Call me Nino.”

“You can call me Sho, then”

“Alright, Sho-kun! I requested that you come for this interview, because I know you’re a great journalist, and I really count on your discretion.”

After returning to the office that morning, Sho had been surprised by the next person that was in his planning. Murasaki was one of the most well-known authors on the planet, with the very popular still on-going series “For dream”. The books contained everything readers from different ages could ask for: adventure, romance, fantasy, emotions, friendship… The journalist was a big fan, and he didn’t hide it, blogging his very positive reviews and recommendations.

“So the news is that the first volume is currently being adapted into a movie, and since the 3rd volume is on its way to be published, we decided that we needed to communicate more with the fans. That guy is not really active on social media, even though he always answers fan letters. He wants to remain anonymous for the moment. I chose you because you were great with Oh-chan, and he surprisingly accepted.”

_So Murasaki is a man,_ Sho thought. He bowed deeply and thanked the editor.

“I feel really honored. Thank you for your trust. The interview will be published in the next volume of our magazine. I will put pictures of the book covers, so Murasaki-san will be able to keep his identity a secret.”

“Perfect! Now that everything is settled, I’ll bring you to his office. His official job is in J-storm, but he just comes here to write sometimes and take care of his babies.”

“His babies?”

Nino smirked.

“You’ll see soon enough”

The babies turned out to be bonsai trees, as there were many of them in the office when they entered without even knocking – the editor seemed to be used to do it this way. There was a man standing with his back to them, probably taking care of one of the plants. He had very broad shoulders and short dark brown hair. When he faced them, it was as if time had stopped. Those intense eyes, he could recognize them everywhere…

“Sho-kun, this is Matsum…”

“Jun-kun! You’re Murasaki?”

“The one and only. It’s nice to see you again, Sho-san”

Nino was looking at both of them suspiciously. They were smiling, but he could sense some sort of tension between them.

“So you seem to know each other quite well. And here I was trying to introduce you to each other.”

“We were neighbors when I was still living with my parents.”

“Sho-san tutored me when I was in high-school.”

Sakurai then remembered how the younger man was back then, all thin, awkward and timid, with huge eyes that were filled with admiration when they looked at him. Now he was still thin, but his muscles had filled out in a great way, giving him a well-sculpted body, and his posture was straight and elegant, making his simple black pants and white shirt appear fashionable. His face had now strong features, making his full lips stand out even more than before.

“It’s been a long time, Jun-kun. You’ve really done well with your life, as I see. I’m one of your biggest fans, and it’s a great surprise to discover that you are my favorite author.”

Jun blushed and Ninomiya excused himself and left the office to continue his “shit load of work”.

“I’m glad you like my books. It’s thanks to you that I’m here today though. You encouraged me to continue studying to find my way, when I was very lost and thinking of simply giving up.”

“You also helped me, you know? While I was giving you this sort of advice, I was actually doing something I didn’t want at all, so it kind of made me a hypocrite, I thought. I was even more confused than you at that time. But now I’m having my dream career and you’re a best-selling author whose work is being translated into so many languages. Plus it’s going to be adapted in cinemas!”

Matsumoto smiled and sat down behind his desk, inviting the other man to sit on a comfortable looking chair on the other side.

“Since we’re talking about my books, shall we begin the interview?”

“Ah… yes! Of course!”

The conversation went really well, from carefully chosen questions – everything that could reveal that author’s identity was not included – to interesting answers, about the general intrigue of the story, details about the characters choices of names, places, circumstances.

“Now to conclude, I’d like to have an opinion about the upcoming movie adaptation.”

“I was honestly very surprised when I received the proposition, especially since the movie director is very iconic in Japan! I really look forward to see the product of my imagination with real-life actors!”

“Are you going to participate in choosing the cast?”

“I actually already gave some names because I was asked to, but I seriously trust the team that is working on this project.”

“Can you give us some hints?”

“I’m sorry, it’s too early to speak about anything. Everyone will have to wait and I hope they’ll continue supporting us!”

“We will all be waiting for upcoming news then. Thank you for this interview.”

“It was a pleasure”

Sho smiled timidly and hesitated before he spoke again.

“I… I also wanted to thank you for trusting me… And I’m… really happy to see you again. I may have not been the most agreeable person to be with when I was younger, but you were one of the rare persons I really cared for.”

The look in Jun’s eyes was unreadable, as if he was trying to hide his emotions.

“Sho-san I… you had some hard times... I trust you… as a journalist because I actually follow your work too.”

“This makes me really happy! I admire you as an author, but I’m really curious about the man you’ve become! Do you want to… catch up… sometime? We could have lunch, or dinner… When we’re both free.”

The younger man didn’t say anything at first, but then he agreed hesitantly, sharing his contact info with the other. He accompanied him to the lift.

“I will send you the final draft of my article by mail. That way, you’ll be sure that it’s convenient to the public.”

“Thank you Sho-san.”

When he returned to his office, Matsumoto closed the door before putting his back on it and sliding down, as if he didn’t have an ounce of energy left in his body. He then wondered why he had chosen to meet this man again. This man, who was his first love, but also his most crushing heartbreak.

When he was in high-school, he didn’t have any purpose or ambitions. He had stopped studying and his grades had dropped considerably, alarming his parents, with whom he fought very frequently. He was confused about many things in his life, including his sexual orientation. Meeting Sakurai Sho and falling madly in love with him made him absolutely certain about the fact that he was gay. It had begun quite innocently, with a big admiration for a cool senpai, before changing into a crush and finally into love. However, even though Sho was really great with teaching him and very patient with him when he was explaining hard lessons, he had attitude problems and he was clearly in a rebellious phase. He acted in an arrogant way, rarely agreeing to hang out with Jun outside of their private lessons and mocking him sometimes, calling him an “insect” or a “baby”.

Despite all of this, the teenager’s feelings were growing bigger and bigger, to the point that he had decided to confess. He had wanted to do it after his high-school graduation, but when he had come to the Sakurai residence with a smile on his face and his diploma in hand, he had found out that Sho had moved out right after he graduated from university. Jun had been devastated at that time. He had felt betrayed and depressed. But he had discovered his passion for writing because of the other man, so he entered university as a literature major, and continued working hard.

He had met Nino in his second year, and they became close friends really fast. It was him who encouraged Jun to write his ideas into stories, and after struggling for years, the first volume of “For dream” was finally published, finding a far bigger success than what the two men had expected. The pen name Murasaki came from Matsumoto’s love for purple, and the only persons who knew about his real identity were his parents, his sister, Nino and his husband Ohno.

“You never told me that you knew the famous Sakurai Sho! Is he an old lover?” Nino asked in a suggestive tone when the author came into his office.

“He’s not an old lover. He was my tutor. A long time ago. And I need a drink.”

“I see~. Oh-chan has finished his latest painting and he’s waiting for me at home. You can come and have a drink at our house. You know how much that husband of mine likes you.”

“You two behave like protective parents sometimes” Jun joked. Nino playfully hit him on the head. “But I don’t want to intu…”

“It’s settled! You’re spending the night at our place. I have the whole day tomorrow to spoil my darling anyway. I took the day off.”

Jun agreed, feeling glad that he had friends like his editor and his husband. The artist was a very calming presence, making him feel at ease and he always listened to him when he was feeling down, giving him advice and encouragements.

After many cans of beers, the young man found himself telling everything to the worried couple. He mentioned his past feelings, his present confusion and Sho’s very friendly and apologetic attitude.

“You should give him a chance. He seems genuinely interested in you, and you obviously didn’t get over him completely. Maybe you won’t find love, but at least you’ll have a good friend. He’s a great guy!”

“Oh-chan is right! And I think you have your chances. He’s obviously not completely straight.”

 “I… I’m not…. sure…. I don’t want to…. have my heart broken…. again!”

“You didn’t even have the occasion to confess to him back then, J! He obviously regrets cutting ties with you. And if he hurts you in any way, you can be sure that he won’t survive us!”

Ohno agreed with his husband, ruffling a blushing Jun’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Sakurai was in Chiba, dining in Aiba’s restaurant. He had told the latter about Jun, making him swear not to reveal anything – he knew he could trust his best friend with his deepest secrets, and he needed to tell someone about what happened.

“He’s the boy that made you confused back then, right?”

“Well yes… I was already confused, and before I knew it, I realized that I was attracted to him.”

“More like you had feeling for him, but you couldn’t admit it. You were really insufferable.”

“How could I fall for a guy? I already have enough things happening in my life! That’s what I was thinking at that time.” Sho sighed. “I was really mean to him. And he was still the same cheerful innocent teen, making me feel even guiltier about my intolerable attitude. When I left, I wanted to change and become a better person before facing him again. But as the years passed, I never had the courage to contact him.”

Masaki patted his friend’s shoulder, smiling at him in a comforting manner.

“I think you two were destined to meet again! You don’t have to let this opportunity pass by!”

“That’s what I thought! I asked him if he wanted to catch up over a meal sometime. But he seemed very hesitant. And he acted in a distant manner. He even called me “Sho-san”!”

“Well at least he isn’t using your family name! And he chose you to interview him! He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want to see you again!”

The discussion continued, and Aiba managed to convince his friend to contact the author as soon as possible. He decided to finish writing his article, and use it as an excuse to open a conversation and invite the other for a meal.

However, it was Jun who surprisingly made the first step. The journalist was in the process of typing the interview content on his laptop – he had everything written on a notebook – when he received a text message from the younger man.

**Hi Sho-san. How are you? I hope I’m not bothering you, but I just wanted to tell you that I was happy to see you again yesterday.**

Sho answered almost instantly, his hands trembling from excitement.

**Hello Jun-kun! You’re not bothering me at all :) I was very happy too! I’m almost done with the article. How about I show it to you face to face? Are you free this evening?**

He waited anxiously…. was he too pushy? Maybe he shouldn’t have…. He got a text!

**I’d love to have dinner with you! I’m free this evening. Where do you want to go?**

They continued texting back and forth, choosing a time and a place to meet. Sho finished writing his article, with a very wide smile on his face. He kept repeating to himself that it was not a date, but he still spent a lot of time choosing what to wear, sending pictures to Masaki and Becky for advice.

_He’s so elegant and everything suits him, I’m sure of it! Compared to him, I’m so lame! Dammit!_

These thoughts came back to him like a punch in the gut when he saw the other man entering the private room that he had booked in the restaurant.

His dark gray tight pants emphasized his long thin legs and – when he turned to close the door Sho couldn’t help but stare – his ass. His shirt was a mix of gray and purple, large enough to seem comfortable but fashionable, showing a part of his collarbones. His smell was wonderful, and his smile was really bright. He sat down.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long, Sho-san!”

“No… it’s ok! I’ve been here for less than 5 minutes. And you’re right on time!”

“Your punctuality is still the same, as I see. You always came to our lessons before the fixed time.”

Sakurai nodded. _He doesn’t need to know that I was purposely late for everything else! I’m over punctual now though…_

“So… do you want to eat first, or shall I show you the article?”

“Let’s order now… I’m kind of hungry!”

Jun was the one who recommended the restaurant, so the other man trusted him with the choice of food for both of them. He was not disappointed at all, salivating at the sight of the generously filled plates that were presented to them. There was a variety of many delicious-looking things, so he began stuffing his mouth with some sort of meat balls with cheese – the closest to him.

“Umaaaaaai!” He shouted joyfully, enjoying the amazing flavor that was invading his mouth.

“I’m happy you like it! This is one of my favorite places to eat. You should try the salad… and the potato. Try a bit of everything. I know I ordered a lot, but I really couldn’t choose!”

“Don’t worry. I have an endless stomach! Thank you so much for bringing me here!”

The journalist continued eating enthusiastically, while having a casual conversation with Jun. The latter found himself constantly blushing, because of the numerous praises the other was saying about his excellent taste in food and his books. Every time he complimented “Sho’s world corner” or one of the many articles he read, he would get answers that would fluster him even more, like “It’s nothing, compared to what you wrote when….” or “It was what you wrote on…. that inspired me to do it this way!”.

The plates were being emptied one after the other.

“Now that our tummies are filled, how about I read that article of yours?”

“Of course! Here…” He handed him a bunch of papers. “Feel free to tell me if you want to change anything.”

Jun read everything with an appreciative smile, giving very positive remarks to a suddenly much stressed Sho. The interview was very well written, in a simple and comprehensible way, with little comments and personal thoughts added after some parts.

“It makes me so happy that you like what I write! I feel honestly really honored!”

“I am the one who should be honored! You chose me for this interview, and you’re my favorite author. I’m one of your biggest fans, Jun-kun!”

“You don’t seem to believe me, but I’m a big fan of yours too! I actually wanted to contact you… for some time… But I didn’t know what to say… I didn’t want to bother you, and I…”

Sho’s expression became very serious.

“I totally understand your hesitation! I left without a word. I was such a jerk to you! I’m so sorry for doing all the things I did, and saying all the things I said!”

“It’s ok… You had your reasons… And I wouldn’t have been here if you hadn’t put some sense into me back then. I… admired you… a lot… I was crushed when you left, and I admit I was very angry for a while, but seeing how you fought for your own ambitions and dreams, I couldn’t help but being amazed. You’re still the great senpai you’ve always been to me.”

“You’re the one who’s admirable, Jun-kun. Thank you so much for forgiving me! I want to make things right this time, and I’m going to continue working hard for my…. not so little anymore…. kohai!”

They both laughed, talking about old memories about their time together, and other memories about the period in which they were separated. They left the restaurant a little before the closing time, and when he came back home, Jun had totally admitted to himself that he was falling again. Hard.

 

* * *

 

 

The article was a great success, as Murasaki’s fandom talked about it nonstop, making posts, tweets and comments about it, asking Sakurai more and more questions, and even though most of them couldn’t be answered, he made sure to reply to everyone – if there were a lot of similar inquiries, he made a post about it on his blog. He also continued seeing Jun when they were both free, discussing various things over a meal or a coffee. Sometimes, Nino joined them, when “Oh-chan didn’t have the time to prepare a lovely bento for me this morning~”. The editor always had a knowing smile on his face, encouraging Jun to act on his feelings and finally “confess, dammit! You have waited enough, and he’s clearly madly in love with you!” 

They both obviously had feelings for each other, but they were scared of saying anything about it, not wanting to risk their friendship. A little more than 6 months passed, and they were still too afraid to make a move, flirting in a very subtle way sometimes, each one being totally oblivious to the other’s similar pining.  

 

“You two are still not together?”

Aiba almost facepalmed when he heard the news, and Sho tried to ignore him. He kept playing with Keita, who was struggling to stand up and walk properly, but always ended up falling on his butt. He was an adorable baby, and he was taken care of really well by his loving parents, his protective big sister, and his godfather. The latter was spoiling him a lot, and he was often scolded by a smiling Becky.

“From what you tell me, he’s absolutely not indifferent to your charms! And I’m sure he’s not the type to end a good friendship because of a confession!”

“It would make it so awkward if he rejected me! And how can you be so sure that he’s at least a little attracted to me? You don’t know him!”

“You should introduce him to me then!”

As if Masaki’s words were some kind of premonition, Sho received a text message at that moment, and it was from Jun.

**Hello, Sho-san! How are you? Are you free for lunch today?**

“Is it your beloved kohai?”

“He wants to have lunch with me today”

“That’s perfect! Tell him there will be two lovely gentlemen tagging along!” He then carried his son and kissed his cheeks. “You’re a lovely gentlemen, aren’t you? Just like your papa!”

**Jun-kun! I’m really well, and you? I actually have the day off, and my best friend is visiting with Keita! He wants to meet you.**

As usual, the answer came very fast.

**I’d love to meet your best friend, and the famous Kei-chan! I’ll force my own best friend out of his office too then. The more the merrier!**

They went to one of their regular meeting places. And while Sho was melting at the sight of Jun being adorable with his godson, Nino and Aiba were becoming fast friends, throwing knowing looks at their respective best friends, and whispering some things while the other two were distracted with the baby.

“They’re hopeless, aren’t they?”

“If you’re talking about their absolute need to confess to each other than yes, they are!”

“So I’m not the only one who thinks that. I’m glad.”

“You’d have to be blind not to notice. I accompany them sometimes, and I always feel like a third wheel, seriously! I’m happy I have company today!”

“That’s good. But we have to do something. I don’t want them to grow old and all wrinkled before they even kiss!”

Nino’s laughter startled the other two, who were in their own bubble, with little Keita, and they ordered their food. They enjoyed their lunch together, and Masaki’s son was the main subject of their conversation. The happy father discreetly exchanged numbers with the editor before they separated, with a silent promise to talk about helping their best friends later.

They tried finding a good plan to push them into each other’s arms through numerous text messages, giving many ideas that were mostly too crazy to consider.

“What’s making you laugh so much, Ma-chan?”

Aiba looked at his wife, who sat down beside him on the couch.

“I told you about how Sho-chan’s hopelessly in love with Jun-kun, and how he need to confess.”

“Ah! That Matsumoto kid that he met again after years of separation. Yes. I’ve heard of him. A lot. And they’re still not together?”

“Yes and that’s the problem. The other day, when I went to Sho-chan’s with Keita, I finally met him, and let me tell you that they’re both really oblivious and in love, and I’m not the only one who noticed it. It was actually Nino, Jun’s best friend, that I was texting. We’re trying to find a way to accelerate things between the two idiots, as he calls them!”

“And how is it going?”

“We’re still thinking… It’s kind of difficult, especially with those two!”

“How about we invite them to spend the weekend here, and we make them sleep in the same room?”

“Becky! BECKY! You’re a genius! A mastermind!”

Masaki kissed a giggling Becky many times before hugging her. He called the editor, who praised his wife before discussing the details to make the plan a flawless one.

 

* * *

 

 

Aiba sent a text to the journalist at the beginning of the following week.

**Sho-chan! Miss me? Last time Nino told me he really wanted to go to Chiba one day! I want to invite him and his husband to spend the weekend here, so I was thinking of inviting you and Jun-kun too! I know you’re not busy this weekend~**

Sho agreed quite fast

**You know I always miss you Masaki ;) That’s a great idea. It will be nice to relax after a full week! I’ll talk to Jun-kun, and I’ll tell him to tell Nino-kun and Ohno-san.**

Everyone’s answer was positive, and Jun volunteered to pick everyone up with his car on Saturday morning. They were all very excited about the trip, and they sang along with the songs on the radio. Sho and Jun had gone to karaoke together and with Nino before, but they were shocked to discover how great and powerful Ohno’s voice was – “My husband is a man of many talents, ne~ Ohchan?”

The married couple was being very lovey-dovey in the backseat, making the other two slightly uncomfortable. They were doing it on purpose – they didn’t have to do much efforts for it though – to make the “two idiots” feel awkward and make the tension between them higher than usual.

It was Masaki and Saya who greeted them when they arrived. The little girl jumped in her godfather’s open arms. Her father introduced her to the group, before leading them all inside. He looked briefly at Nino, and made his most apologetic puppy face.

“Well…. We usually have 4 spare bedrooms… But one of them is now Keita’s room, and… I’m really sorry but… we’ve been using one of them as a store room, because a lot of unexpected things were delivered this week!” 

“It’s ok Masaki! I’ll sleep on the couch!”

Sho’s reaction was totally expected, and it was Saya who answered him.

“You can’t do that! Mommy’s got a very important show to watch tonight, and she has been telling daddy that no one should dare bother her since yesterday!”

Ohno and Nino thanked Aiba when the latter led them to their room.

“Gomen Sho-chan, Jun-kun! At least the bed is big enough!”

They didn’t talk much, putting down their bags and immediately heading to the restaurant area, as lunch was near. They all went to the beach in the afternoon, but the weather was too cold to swim – they were still in march – so they just walked around.

“I really want to fish!”

“You like fishing, Ohno-kun?”

“Yeah! I even brought my equipment with me!”

“I have this friend who’s a fisherman. We’re surfing buddies! He goes fishing early in the morning though. I can introduce you if you want! Maybe you could accompany him tomorrow.”

They met Yamaguchi Tatsuya – Gussan – near the harbor, and the artist began talking with him about fish, making it an endless boring conversation for the others.

“I have to go to the restaurant soon, but before that, I wanted you to taste the best ice cream ever!”

“How about those two?”

“It’s ok Jun-kun they’ll follow us. The dessert shop actually belongs to Tatsuya-kun’s husband, Joshima-kun!”

“Shige’s sweets” was full of people, especially children. It was a small shop, but it was very popular, and the owner was really friendly. The ice cream was indeed the best ever. Sho was stuffing himself happily, but he almost choked when Joshima asked if Jun was his boyfriend.

 

The awkwardness was forgotten when they had dinner, eating and drinking beer cheerfully.

“I’m so full, I think I’m going to explode!”

“Once I spent 4 days here for a small vacation, and I gained almost 4 kilos! You can’t resist to the secret Aiba recipes that have been in the family for centuries, according to Masaki!”

“I should be careful about what I eat then! I don’t want to get fat!”

“It’s ok, you’re really good as you are! And you can still exercise, like I did when I went back to Tokyo at that time! I became a regular at the gym!”

Jun, who was sitting on the bed smiled sleepily.

“It really shows that you exercise! You have nice muscles!”

Sho blushed at these words and sat beside the other man. He felt the tension coming back again, but the alcohol he had drunk made him more courageous than usual.

“I’m proud of my muscles. You’re not bad yourself!”

“Are you flirting with me, Sakurai Sho?”

Apparently, alcohol made them both more daring.

“What if I was? You and I both know that the other spare room is not being used for storing.”

“So you noticed too. Our best friends set us up, didn’t they?”

“Are you against the idea of being set up with me?”

Jun sobered up at those words, finding himself speechless. Sakurai got closer to him, eyes more serious than ever.

“We’re both apparently very blind, and I’m a real coward, because I needed this stupid plan and alcohol to confess to you. I’ve been an ass to you when we were younger, and I still regret leaving without a word. Because back then, I didn’t want to acknowledge my feelings for you.”

“You mean… you too? You were…”

“You too? You liked me?”

“I loved you! I… I actually still do…” he laughed and held Sho’s hand, caressing it tenderly. “That makes us two idiot doesn’t it? Nino was totally right!”

“I’m really happy right now. I want to take you in my arms… and kiss you… and I want to make up for all that time we stupidly lost!”

“You should talk less and act more, Sho-san”

Their faces were very close.

“You should drop the “san”, it’s irrit…”

He was cut off by a pair of lips that were moving insistently against his. He returned the kiss with passion, holding Jun’s cheeks with both of his hands, and making the other moan softly. He took advantage of the open mouth to introduce his tongue, putting all those years of frustration into their embrace, separating only to breathe, before going at it again and again. They made out for a while before deciding to sleep, too tired to do anything more.

Matsumoto woke up to his boyfriend – he was his boyfriend now! – looking at him dreamily.

“You’re being creepy, Sho-s… Sho” He hid his blushing face in the pillow.

“Good morning to you too Jun~ I wanted to wake you up but your sleeping face was so cute!”

“’m not cute” He mumbled while hitting the other playfully.

“You are cute. You’ve always been.”

Sho cut his protesting words with a tender kiss on his lips, his nose and his cheek.

“I’m so happy we have evil best friends~ Masaki has been trying to convince me to confess for ages!”

“Same with Nino. He was so frustrated with my hesitating self! I thought I could be okay, as long as I still had your friendship. But now I realize how much of an idiot I was. I had actually wanted to confess to you on the day of my graduation. I had more courage, back then.”

“It makes me feel even guiltier. I never noticed that you had feelings for me. I was only preoccupied by myself. And at that time, I couldn’t really accept my sexual orientation. I’m so sorry Jun!”

“I already forgave you, and you’ve changed. You made me fall in love with you all over again.”

They cuddled for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence, before they dressed and went for breakfast, interrupting Nino and the Aiba couple, who were talking animatedly – Ohno had woken up very early to go fishing with Gussan. Saya was playing with her baby brother in the garden.

Becky was the first one to notice their proximity and their slightly blushing faces.

“I told you it would work! You two are finally together, aren’t you?”

“It was you who planned this?”

“Nino and I were trying to find the perfect plan to make you both confess, Sho-chan, but it was my wonderful wife who had the perfect solution for this!” Masaki got up and hugged them both with a lot of enthusiasm. “I’m so happy for both of you! Honestly! I didn’t want you to be old and wrinkled before you have the guts to kiss!”

Ninomiya smiled at them and high-fived the Aibas before they sat down for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Tokyo, Jun drove a very tan Ohno and his husband to their house, before he took his boyfriend on their first official date as a couple. They had both agreed that they would have dinner and spend the night at the author’s home, knowing perfectly that they would not be able to hold back for longer than they already did. However, stopping at a combini to buy food, condoms and lube was very awkward, but they laughed their embarrassment off, deciding that their raging hormones were more important at the moment.

They ate quite fast and in silence, looking at each other and smiling from time to time. And then they were in Jun’s bed, naked – they had undressed each other between heated kisses on their way to the bedroom. Sho was lying on his back, moving his hips up and grinding their very hard cocks together, both of them making needy sounds.

“Sh…Shoooooo… I want… ah… you…to … take meeee”

The journalist couldn’t take it anymore, inverting their position. He hurriedly opened the lube bottle and made sure to prepare his lover carefully, before entering him. They were moaning very loudly, in between wet kisses and tongue wrestling. Sho was very close, and he sensed that he was not the only one. He grabbed Jun’s cock and began masturbating him, while thrusting desperately into his hole. He came violently, filling the condom, and biting the already marked neck of the other man, who ejaculated not long after between their sweaty bodies.

They continued making love until they were too tired to move, falling asleep after one last orgasm in the shower – where Jun discovered that Sho’s mouth wasn’t only talented in talking.

 

Matsumoto was a bit late for work on Monday morning, passing by his editor’s office with a wide smile on his face, and a scarf covering his neck, trying – in vain – to hide the bite marks that were all over his body.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it took you months to confess, and merely a day to fuck each other!”

Nino laughed at the author’s very red cheeks.

“We couldn’t wait more than that. And…. ummm… thank you for your… help… I guess… Ugh this is really awkward!”

“I’m really happy for you, Jun! You’re welcome, by the way~ you and your horny boyfriend.”

When Jun went to his own office in a still very happy mood, Ninomiya sighed and took his phone to make a call.

“Moshi moshi. Aiba-chan?”

“Nino! How are you?”

“I’m fine and you?”

“All good! Is there anything you want to tell me? Is it about those two~?”

“Yes! And yes, it’s about them!”

“Becky won the bet, didn’t she?”

“How the hell did she guess that? She really is a genius after all!”

Masaki’s wife smiled knowingly when she was told about her winning the bet the three of them had made. _Men… they’re so predictable! And I’m pretty good at that match-making thing! Maybe I should try it with my husband’s assistant… Inoo-kun has been very distracted with the new waiter Takaki-kun…_

She made an evil smile. Her new plan would be perfect.

 


End file.
